


Painful Sandglass

by BananaSins



Series: Collection of Mu-S.I.C. [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Romance, The Author Regrets Nothing, dash of angst, the author is a big idiot who cant express herself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 21:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20767472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaSins/pseuds/BananaSins
Summary: He took the initiative to bring her inside the tea shop to relax. She decided to strike a conversation with him. He asked her a question. She didn't expect him to do this.





	Painful Sandglass

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This story borrows the tea party mechanic from Fire Emblem: Three Houses.

_The dreams of spring and the sky of summer_  
_To those dazzling days――_  
_To the love of autumn and to the path of winter_  
_I’m walking it――_

_ [Poppin’ Party - Setsunai Sandglass](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BTXTAYF0vs0) _

* * *

They all needed a moment of respite.

Walking aimlessly in a busy town, Elke surveyed each signs of the shops she saw in her field of view. Majority of them were restaurants and general stores filled with various people. Elke wasn’t hungry, and neither was her companion. They just needed a place to relax for a few hours. That was all they needed before they head to their next destination.

They didn’t exactly have a clear location in mind. They were nomads who merely walked forward, letting their own two feet lead them somewhere they could survey and rest for the night.

As they continue walking forward, the sign of a tavern was in her field of view. Staying at the inn was one option, but they weren’t going to linger that long to make it worth their money.

Elke kept looking back and forth between shops, trying to see if there would be someplace they could spend time together to regain their strength. Maybe she could ask him to stay at the tavern inn, but it was still bright outside and there was no point. Begging might work, but they needed to spend their gold wisely.

They just got out from the band of thieves, after all.

Lately, they rarely had time to spend time together in a rather normal circumstances. They were always on the move, and they often crossed swords with people that got in their way. Her hand clenched into a fist, she just missed the things they’d done together that didn’t involve fighting or planning their best course of action.

The footsteps ceased, and Elke realized he stopped in his tracks. She glanced up at him with creased brows. “Kagerou?”

“I’d noticed you’re sulking.” He didn’t face her, he was staring at the open door. His hand landed on her back, guiding her towards the entrance of the shop. “Maybe a cup of tea will help.” He finally looked at her, his lips curled slightly upward.

She merely nodded, but the rosy pink dusting her cheeks spoke what she truly felt. It was so hard to really understand what was going on his head right now, especially since he requested to have her eyepatch removed for the time being. It wasn’t like she was hiding her bashful self to him--he knew she was still the same despite what they’d been through.

Even after spending a lot of time with him, Elke still couldn’t grasp what he was possibly thinking inside his head. She never recalled him drinking tea, did he even  _ like _ tea? Alcohol and cigars were his ways to have a moment of respite, so for him to bring them inside this tea shop confused her.

Exhaling through her nose, Elke closed her eyes.

They really needed to unwind. With the scent of fresh tea and pastries wafting on her nose, she was thankful Kagerou took the initiative on bringing them here.

* * *

Sitting across him made Elke feel so unusually nervous. Her fists were clenched under the table while she pursed her lips. Kagerou’s gaze was on his left, he was probably watching people walk past the humble cafe they were in. Well, they couldn’t spend the rest of the time in dead silence. Steeling herself, Elke placed her hand on her mouth and cleared her throat. 

“Do you want some tea, Kagerou?”

He turned his head to face her, his eyes slightly wide. “I thought you’d never ask.”

“W-Well,” She scratched a spot on her chin, her pupils diverting to the right. She wanted to say something, but words wouldn’t process themselves on her tongue, and even after all this time, Elke was still afraid to speak what she truly wanted to say. Several years had past, but Kagerou always managed to bring back her timid self.

Gulping, she heaved out a small breath as he faced him. “I’ll be a bad host, then.” A small grin emerged from her lips, her face getting warmer. She reached up and poured the contents of the teapot on one of the teacups. 

Earl Grey Tea.

Kagerou accepted her offer and eyed the cup with calculating eyes. He took a sniff on its scent, preparing himself as to not recoil from disgust. He cast a quick glance at her to see her staring at him with a hopeful look. 

For her sake, he would drink this. 

Kagerou took a sip, and placed the cup back on the saucer. It didn’t align with his preference, but it was okay. It was sweet, and had a floral-like taste. It was good enough for him to try to finish this cup of tea without feeling the urge to vomit.

Elke eyed him carefully, her fingers digging on her thighs. They can’t just sip tea in silence, it wouldn’t be enough to unwind. She tried to think of a topic she could talk about, but what would be the best one? What kind of things that would interest him? Gods, she was never a conversation opener. She always relied on him to strike a conversation.

One thing was for sure, what happened earlier wouldn't be a great topic.

Elke took a sip of her own tea. The lemony, malty flavor helped ease her nerves. She had no reason to be unnerved by his presence, especially since they were relaxing right now. She'd known him so long now, for pete's sake. Why did she still feel awkward around him? 

She placed the cup on the saucer and faced him. "How's the tea, Kagerou?"

This was simple and on point with what they were doing right now. It should be a start.

Kagerou was thankfully drawn in the conversation. The tea was okay for him, especially for someone who wasn’t particularly a fan of this beverage. Elke couldn’t help but slipped out a small smile, thankful that he could tolerate drinking tea even if he didn’t like it.

Her jaw dropped when he admitted he was only drinking tea for her sake. Elke stammered, she could feel her face heating up from embarrassment. 

Shaking her head, she finished her cup of tea and poured herself another one.

The next topic rolled off her tongue naturally. “A lot had happened between us…”

A hum. When they took a portion of their respective pastries, the conversation started with a band of thieves trying to raid them from the inn they were staying. Elke was far from amused at the memory--some of them were trying to get their hands on her assets. Kagerou teased her about it, and she was leering at him at first. He kept on throwing playful banter to her, trying to flip that frown plastered on her lips into a smile.

It strangely worked, and she was trying to suppress the urge to laugh. She may give him a sharp look, but it couldn’t last with his efforts. Damn him.

The conversation shifted to the first time they met, then to Kagerou fulfilling his job from her which was bringing her back home, and then their unfriendly reunion. Elke expressed her regret on being hostile towards him, as she attempted to push him away from the rest. She felt her cheeks getting warmer as she leaned back in her chair, feeling herself getting smaller. 

Kagerou reminded her of the things he wanted her to remember on a certain night, and he was glad that she had outgrown the phase where she refused to listen to him, and grew to be a better person than the woman she first met back at the inn when he was hunting for a job.

Elke buried the noises that dare escape from her lips by consuming the parfait she’d ordered. Her eyes flickered upon seeing him with an amused smirk on his lips. Deep inside, her heart was fluttering, it was beating rapidly, ready to burst out of her chest and fly up the heavens. Seeing him smile like that, it was always taking her breath away.

When she was now calm, Elke knew it was inevitable--she  _ had _ to ask him about this. It was lingering at the back of her head, and maybe it would shed the truth she didn’t want to hear. If she let the time past without speaking this to Kagerou, she knew wondering whether he loves her too would be worse than accepting the fact that his heart belonged to someone else, someone who was probably better than someone as inconsistent as her.

Whatever the case, she would accept it, even if it would inflict a deep scar inside her heart.

“Do you have… any plans for your future, Kagerou?”

Her fingers clawed on her thigh. She may had drew blood at this point. The conversation turned serious, with Kagerou being cryptic on his plans. He had something he wanted to pursue, a void to fill, a longing to solve. He admitted he buried himself with smoking, drinking and various flings, and none of those had stopped him from this particular need. The days without the company of the person he never thought he would appreciate forever had affected him badly. He wanted to stay with this person forever.

Her mind concluded it was for another woman, a woman that held his heart captive. Elke gave him a smile she could muster right now. She didn’t want to spoil the mood with her musings and the sudden pang in her heart.

That was  _ his  _ goal he wanted to achieve, after all.

They consumed their meal in silence. Kagerou was slow on drinking his tea. 

He closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. “Elke.”

“Y-yes?”

His gaze bore on her, his eyes sharp and intense. “What about you?”

“What about me?”

“Your plans. Plans for your future.” He sliced a portion of his cheesecake using his fork, his amber pupils never leaving her face.

“Ah…” Her hand curled on the hem of her top. Elke pursed her lips in response.

What was even her plan for the future?

She mulled in silence, then she looked back at him with a frown. She had no idea, she never thought this far. “All this time, I’m just walking forward without a goal in mind. I’d lost everything, and I’d pushed everyone that were close to me away.” 

Elke drew a breath, steeling herself. She admitted that when they reunited, she finally had something to look forward to tomorrow. It was his presence that brought life back inside her, bringing back her old self when she was too consumed by hatred and rage. “I was fine living the rest of my life like this. I’m always by your side, walking with you, fighting with you… I have nothing else to ask for.” The corner of her lips tugged upward, her face softened.

She knew it wouldn’t last forever.

If Kagerou found the woman that could fill the void in his heart, it would be the end of her dream.

Even if she couldn’t be with him, she would cherish the times they’d spent together, and she would always stay by his side until it was time for her to leave.

Elke didn’t speak those out loud.

“You were the light in this empty life, Kagerou.”

Realizing what she’d just said, her eyes flew wide as her cheeks grew bright red. “E-Excuse me, let me finish my parfait.”

Instead of grabbing the parfait, she took hold of her cup of tea and drank it in one go. The strawberry shortcake was left untouched when she poured herself another cup of tea. Elke did her best to avoid looking at his face, fearing his reaction, fearing how he would take what she’d just said.

She squeezed her eyes shut. It would be better to just finish this tea time real quick and pretend this didn’t happen at all. 

How could she be so careless?

Thankfully she didn’t admit she loved him out loud.

Elke heard the feet of his chair grind against the floor, and then footsteps. She didn’t open her eyes, refusing to see him leave.

"You don't have to be embarrassed, Elke."

It was his voice. Exhaling a shuddering breath, Elke slowly opened her eyes and turned her head to the direction of his voice. Kagerou was standing near her, both his hand on his pants pocket.

"How can I not be embarrassed after I'd said that out loud?" Her voice was soft and her grip on her teacup tightened. "I have nothing else to go, and you'll leave soon as well, once you find what you're looking for." Her eyes narrowed as she swallowed the lump in her throat.

The hourglass was running thin… The emotions she bottled up inside was starting to leak… Yet, she couldn't stop facing him.

Kagerou heaved out a small sigh. "Idiot."

"Huh?"

He scowled at her. "Are you going to just sit there and not do anything about it?"

"W-What are you talking about…?" She was so lost. She couldn't even read his expression.

"I guess I have to do it myself. One of us has to stop being stubborn." A small chuckle escaped his lips.

"Kagerou?" Her brows were creased. The grip on the teacup slackened as she waited for his answer.

Why was he even still here with her?

He averted his gaze away from her, his body turned rigid. His Adam’s apple bobbed on his throat. He took out something from his pant pocket and kneeled on the ground.

Elke’s eyes went wide from shock, she started to stutter. No coherent words came out from her mouth. No, this couldn’t be it, is it? Kagerou was not kneeling in front of her, with a small box in the palm of his hand.

She was just imagining things, right?

Her answer to her internal doubts lies right in front of her. Kagerou held out his hands towards her then pulled the lid of the box open, revealing a ring inside. It sparkled from the light, a sight to behold.

The teacup she was holding tipped forward. It spilled the contents on the top of the strawberry shortcake. Elke froze in her seat, her eyes never leaving at the circular object embedded inside the box. Her heart hammered inside as she lost the ability to breathe.

“Look at you, staring at me with large eyes.” Kagerou chuckled as he adjusted himself. “I was pondering if what I’d said flew over your head since you’re sulking again, and I was right. You didn’t get me.”

Elke could only blink, the teacup sliding off her fingers and falling on the table. Thankfully, it didn’t break.

“And since you don’t have much plans other than sticking to my side, why don’t I propose to permanently have  _ you _ by  _ my  _ side?”

There was no answer from her. She stopped blinking, and the incoherent noises she spoke out turned softer. 

This was just a dream, right? A wishful thinking, a reality she couldn’t grasp because she would never, ever admit she fell for him. It should be just a dream… 

A bittersweet dream...

When she closed her eyes, she felt the gravity pulling her backward. Her strength dwindled, the desire to sleep suddenly grew urgent.

“Don’t pass out on me.”

His voice brought her back to life.

Reality sunk in.

Kagerou was proposing to her.

When she opened her eyes, the glimmer of the ring taunted her. It shone brightly from the light, illuminating its features, a big proof that she was  _ not _ dreaming. The ambient noises reared back inside her ears, an evidence that she was wide awake. When her eyes landed on  _ him _ , his face filled with hopeful expectation, waiting for her response... 

Elke became misty-eyed.

“How could you do this to me… you big meanie!” She wanted to throw something in his face, to rub that smirk off his lips. When she flung her hands towards him, she felt her body following suit, and the next thing she knew, she was embracing him tightly, with no intention of letting him go.

“I’ll take this as a yes.” Kagerou wasn’t asking her, his fingers grabbed the ring from the box.

“How could I say no? How could you do this to me?” Elke buried her face against his shoulder, tears freely flowing from her eyes. “I thought I’ll never…”

“When will you even admit that you love me?” He patted her back gently. He didn’t give a damn if they were making a scene, his priority was knocking some sense back into her. “In the end, I have the job of speaking in your place.”

She stopped sniffling. She leaned her head back to glare at him. “S-Shut up.”

“Just say it.” He gently pushed her off him. Kagerou gave him a small smile.

Her face was as red as the poor strawberry decorating the shortcake on the table. Even if her eyes were wet from tears, she still managed to scowl at him. “I hate you.”

“That’s not something I wanted to hear.” He shot her a playful frown. He knew that wasn't what she meant, especially with how she tried to be mad at him.

Groaning, she chewed her bottom lip as she averted her gaze away from him. “I… I love you, okay? I fell for you, when I saw you with a frown when I left in fear.” Taking a deep breath, she gathered up her remaining confidence to face him. “It’s unusual, but it just keeps on growing… I thought it was just an infatuation, but no, it wasn't. You're far from perfect, and I know that's exactly why I fell for you. I just can't explain why…" She trailed off, she gave herself time to just breathe. "And now… You’re proposing to me?”

Kagerou gave her a nod.

She lowered her head, a small smile forming on her lips. “W-Well… I’ll be happiest with you. We’d been through a lot, and all I wanted is for you to find your happiness.”

He couldn't contain his toothy grin. Hearing those words from her did made him happy. “My happiness is still stubborn to say what she truly feels until I push her to say it.”

“Hey!” She gave him a punch on his shoulder to knock the mischievous grin off his face. Elke knew a pitiful punch like that wouldn't be enough to inflict pain. 

Chuckling, Kagerou took hold of her hand and slid the ring on her ring finger. It was a perfect fit. “Whenever I see how small your hand is compared to mine, it’s an intriguing sight.”

“What do you mean by that?” She narrowed her eyes.

He cupped her cheeks and pulled her close, claiming her lips. He felt her arms snaking around his neck as she scooted closer. The corner of his lips tugged upward as he deepened the kiss. He didn’t need to clarify that.

When they parted from the kiss, Kagerou saw her cover her lips with her hands, her eyes growing wide. She realized where they were right now--on the floor, abandoning their seats as well as their meal. He expected her to squeal from embarrassment, but instead her hands slowly slid off from her face, a bashful grin emerging from her lips. 

“W-We should go.”

He nodded his head in response. Kagerou helped her stand up, his grip on her hand firm.

When they left the shop, he turned to face her. “Next time we have a talk, let’s do it somewhere more private, so you don’t have to melt from embarrassment.”

“R-right.” Her cheeks turned red again as she glanced away from him. When her eyes looked downward, she saw the ring on her finger.

This happened because she was thinking of a way to have them unwind.

Elke didn’t expect to be engaged today. 

She flung herself on his arm. She wrapped her arms around him, leaning her face against his tricep. She heard him grunt, and when she looked up, he was giving her a confused look.

“Let’s find some place to unwind more.”

Kagerou blinked. After a few seconds, he slowly nodded his head.

They started walking forward, and Elke finally realized what her words could mean in another angle.

She gently slammed her face against his muscles. “I mean for us to relax, not… you know! Your choice this time!”

Kagerou moved his arm to wrap it around her waist. “Whatever you say."

Elke snarled at him, yet she leaned closer to him. Maybe asking to stay at the inn earlier would be a better option…

...But that would only prolong the downpour of the painful sandglass.

She closed her eyes and relished the truth.

"I'm the person who filled the void."

"Yes."

Elke would spend the rest of her life with Kagerou. A dream she thought impossible to achieve had come true. It was so surreal…

"I don't even know what you see in me, Kagerou, but… thank you. Thank you for being a part of my life."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: To be honest, this story wouldn’t be written in the first place if a friend of mine didn’t sent me a message which I took as a prompt. It wouldn’t exist either if I didn’t bite the bullet and just said fuck it, I am going to make Ending C happen and that is this story. Said friend yelled at me for planning to kill Elke, after all.
> 
> Thank you for giving me the push, since you like my ideas that much. I’m bad at expressing myself, so here I am being implicit about it.
> 
> If it’s not obvious, yes, this story is dedicated to you.


End file.
